The invention relates to a method for the mixing, drying, and granulating of solids while adding active powdery substances and microgranulates, as well as liquids and binders, and also to apparatus for carrying out the method, the apparatus including equipment for the addition of active powdery substances by means of compressed-air delivery and, if desired, including a device for the separate addition of liquid and binders into a rotary granulator.